This Is All Your Fault
by Fearlee
Summary: Dean gets injured, and Sam is in hysterics about it.  Castiel pops in at the end and is confused about the whole situation.  Rated for minor swearing.  Please R&R!


**Okay, so this is my first ever Supernatural fanfic. I've recently become a fan of the show, and I've been reading recaps like no tomorrow because my computer gets really slow when I watch too many videos online. Bottom line, I'm really sorry if I get any information wrong. I've been reading a ton of fanfics here as well, so I hope I got the gist of everything that's been happening in the show. This is just a little fluffy one-shot, but there might possibly be a sequel. I'm not sure though. Depends on how well this goes over.**

**Anyways, Dean has a bit of a cold and is injured, and Sam can't stop laughing at him. Sorry if this is an overused plotline, but this came to me after visiting a cousin.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural nor any of its characters, even thought I really, really want to. :(**

* * *

><p>Dean let out a terrific sneeze that jostled his injury. He spat a string of profanities at the pain before settling back down against the pillows with a snuffle. Being injured was one thing. Being sick was one thing. Being injured <em>and<em> sick at the same time? That was another thing entirely. It really sucked.

Sam gave his brother an amused look, "I wish I had it on camera."

"Shut up."

"Seriously, it would've been epic~"

"Sammy."

"If you hadn't hit the wall~"

"_Sam_."

"And gotten that facture~"

"I'm warning you."

"Because it really was a fantastic move there."

"Thanks. Now shut it."

"Do you think that there was a security camera on the~" Sam's question turned into a yelp as the motel remote flew past his ear with only a half inch to spare. Dean hissed as pain flared up at the throwing movement.

The impish grin on Sam's face disappeared, "Do you want me to get anything? Do you need some more ice?"

Dean gave him a glare, "Some stronger pain meds would be nice, but you've already said no to that request." Sam sighed and said, "Look, the doctor already had you drugged up on some stuff at the hospital, and he said to give you two of the Vicodin every eight hours. It's only been five. Is there anything _else_ you want?"

"Better T.V. shows."

"Anything that I can _actually_ get you?"

Dean grumbled and shifted so he was in a more comfortable position, "Some Advil and nasal spray would be good." Sam immediately retrieved those items along with a box of Kleenex. The nasal spray always made his brother sneeze a bit before it actually relieved the nasal tissues, and afterwards, there would be a lot of snot to be blown out.

The older Winchester dry swallowed the pain relievers. They weren't just for the injury, but also for the pounding headache. Then, a few minutes after using the nasal spray, Dean could actually breathe again. He let out a sigh and glared at his brother, "This is all your fault, you know. The cold and my present condition."

Sam laughed, "Okay, the cold, I'll give you that; even though it's not entirely my fault. It's not like I got you sick on _purpose_. The injury is your own fault though. It wasn't because of me that you crashed into the wall."

"Yeah, well if you hadn't thrown the gun so high, I wouldn't have had to have jumped back to get it. You're lucky I even managed to shoot the wolf after I hit the ground."

Sam grinned as he thought of the whole episode.

The werewolf had come between Sam and Dean. It had lunged for Sam, who had the gun, but it was on top of him before he could properly aim. Sam had thrown the gun to Dean, who jumped back, caught it, and promptly crashed into the cement wall behind him.

Dean _had_ managed to shoot the werewolf, but found that he had a very hard time walking and standing on his right leg. After a few days of barely being able to walk, he had relented and allowed Sam to take him to a hospital, where they took some x-rays and found a fracture.

On the side of his pelvis.

Honestly, who fractures their pelvis? It's one of the hardest bones in the body, including the femur and skull, and Dean had fractured the right side of it by crashing into a cement wall.

Sam suddenly burst out laughing. Dean narrowed his eyes; expecting yet another joke at his expense, "What now?"

A full minute went by without an answer. Sam was laughing so hard, he had to support himself on the desk. It was kind of a moot point though, because he soon slid down so he was kneeling next to it. Tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes from his mirth.

"Dean, you…you…" Another burst of laughter before Sam gasped out, "Dean, you broke your ass! You literally broke your ass!" He slid completely to the floor with his uncontrollable laughing fit.

Dean let out an animal growl, but unfortunately, he had nothing he could throw that he wouldn't miss. All he could do was cross his arms and wait for his brother to finish.

A small rustling sound was heard, and Castiel appeared. The sight of scowling, bed-confined Dean and an on-the-floor-laughing Sam made the angel's brow furrow in confusion as he tried to decipher the scene.

At Castiel's expression, Sam went into silent laughter, because he had temporarily run out of the proper oxygen to sustain the show of his mood.

"Did I miss something?" Castiel eventually inquired. His question brought the return of Sam's howling laughter. Dean's scowl went even deeper as he answered, "Sam is just having a few issues right now."

"He…he broke his ass!" Sam gasped out, pointing at his brother as he laughed, "Dean broke his ass!" Castiel frowned at this information, "I was not aware that it was possible for humans to break that part of their anatomy since it is only made of flesh and muscle."

Sam lost it again. As he went on with his fit of laughter, Dean growled once more and thought to himself, _"He's never going to let me live this down. The little~"_ An idea suddenly popped into his head. The perfect revenge for Sammy laughing at him.

Dean gave a grin of his own; unnoticed by his brother. The plan involved a shower, paint, and the design of a clown.

_"Laugh it up while you can, Sammy. Just laaaaaaaaaaugh it up."_

Castiel looked between the two brothers. Sam on the floor laughing at Dean, and Dean grinning, even though it was quite obvious that he should be quite angry right now. After a moment, he shrugged. Humans could be a bit odd sometimes, and the Winchester brothers proved this to him again and again.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila! Done, complete, fin! So I'm kinda mulling over the idea of writing about Dean's payback on Sam. Depends on the feedback I get, so make sure you press the magical button below! ;)<strong>

**But yeah, I got this idea from my cousin, who really did fracture his pelvis because he crashed into a wall while playing basketball with a friend (he was trying to make sure the ball didn't go out of bounds, and he succeeded :D)**


End file.
